The return of battle city
by Smurf4
Summary: The battle city tournament returns with more drama, action, duels and fantastic new cards and people including an all new god card!! read it... you know you want to. Chap 10 is up!!! and a death may be in the cards for one or two classic yu-gi-oh cards..
1. Where it all begins

[at the hotel]  
  
Yugi: [looking through cards] I wonder what competition I will have to encounter this battle city and I cant help wondering wether marik will turn up or not, he has the 3rd god card, and wheter he is here or not I am sure that the winged dragon of ra will make an appearance in this tournament  
  
[joey,tea and tristan walk in]  
  
Tristan: hey yugi  
  
[all sit down]  
  
Joey: [stretches and let cards fall on the table] opps I must have dropped my TWO locater cards.  
  
Tristan: your such a show off  
  
Tea: yeah.  
  
Yugi: [chuckles] that's great joey but.. [holds up locater cards] I have 3!!  
  
Joey: you always have to upstage me don't you!!  
  
Tea: anyway yugi what did you call us here for?  
  
Yugi: Im worried about bakura..  
  
Joey: hey that's great but when will the food arrive  
  
Yugi; oh heres the key to our room you can order room service from there  
  
Joey: woah now your talking  
  
[runs away]  
  
Tea: hes so ignorant  
  
Tristan: anyway how did you get these tickets for the hotel?  
  
Yugi: its strange when I defeated this duelist blaze when he handed me his locater card there was a ticket for here with it  
  
Tea: oh a lucky accident!!!  
  
Yugi: I don't think It was an accident  
  
Tristan: what?  
  
Yugi: never mind anyway about bakura, im worried about him.  
  
Tea: why?  
  
Yugi: well he lost his duel and well he didn't care, and well he just ran off after I won his card back for him  
  
Tristan: if he only has one locater card left he'll be out soon enough then wont he?  
  
Yugi: well that's what im worried about, if he cant win on his own the evil spirit may take over.  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Joey: NO!! extra large, yeah yeah yeah, some of that as well, ok hurry on up now!!  
  
Joey: [oh man I wish they would hurry up]  
  
[knock]  
  
Joey: that was quick  
  
[opens the door]  
  
Joey: hey theres nobody here????  
  
Blaze: look down you simpelton  
  
Joey: [looks down] hey kid call me when you got some food ok? [closes door]  
  
Blaze: [blocks door] wait you're a duelist correct  
  
Joey: yeah  
  
Blaze: well then I challenge you!!!  
  
Joey: sorry I don't play kids  
  
Blaze: [holds up locater cards] fine if you don't want these  
  
Joey: what?? How did someone like you get 5 locater cards so fast?  
  
Blaze: do ye have a duel or not  
  
Joey: fine come in and I'll make this quick  
  
Blaze: two locater cards ok with you?  
  
Joey: but I only have two  
  
Blaze: I don't play weaklings sorry  
  
Joey: no wait I accept two it is  
  
Blaze: fine I will start by playing 4 cards face down, your turn  
  
Joey: huh? No monsters, fine whatever go alligator sword[1500/1200] attack!!  
  
Blaze: activate brain control now alligator sword is mine  
  
Blaze: I add leghaul [300/300] in defence and switch alligator sword to defence, now I activate my 3 final flame cards so you lose 3000 lp!!  
  
Joey: what!!!! No way I cant  
  
Blaze: im afraid you just did  
  
Blaze 4000 Joey 1000  
  
Joey: damn defend my life points panda warrior [2000/1800]  
  
Blaze: I sacrifice both my monsters for a monster so powerful it is like none you have ever seen, go black meteor dragon [3500/2500]  
  
Joey: no way. [shakes head] I play monster reborn to revive alligator sword and I sacrifice them both for green eyes emerald dragon [3000/2500] now defend me  
  
Blaze:destroy it.  
  
Joey: how could.. My green eyes lose, I have never seen it being defeated before.[draws] but this now is unbeatable go time wizard[500/400] time roulette!!  
  
[spins]  
  
[stops]  
  
Blaze: you lose and your time wizard is destroyed, now finish him black meteor dragon  
  
Joey 0 Blaze 4000  
  
Joey: what???  
  
Blaze: ill take both your locater cards and your green eyes, now so long sucker [runs out of the room]  
  
Joey: no, im out of the tournament and my strongest card is gone.  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Tristan: hey wheres joey, I havent seen him in over an hour!!  
  
Tea; Hey yugi isnt that the kid who defeated bakura  
  
Yugi: yeah but wheres he going?  
  
Tristan: that does im going up to joey to give him a piece of my mind [clenches fist]  
  
Tea: yeah me too  
  
Yugi: [sigh] yeah all right  
  
[at the room]  
  
Tristan: all right joey im sick and tired of. hey what are you doing on the floor?  
  
Joey: the kid. he beat me and now im our of the tournament  
  
Tea: are you crying?  
  
Joey: no, im just fine, leave me alone [walks out of the room]  
  
Tristan: man.  
  
Joey: [sits on stairs] so this is how it ends joey wheeler getting knocked out of the tournament by a little kid.. [watches locater card fall on the ground] what?  
  
Yugi: its yours joey  
  
Joey: no, I cant take it yugi!!  
  
Yugi: I have two more joey, its ok..  
  
Joey: but.  
  
Yugi: no joey, back in duelist kingdom you offered me all of your star chips when I lost, one locater card isnt nearly as much as you offered me!!  
  
Joey: thanks man. this means a lot to me  
  
Yugi: [points to door] wanna find the kid who beat you and challenge him again?  
  
Joey: you got it!!!  
  
[runs out of hotel]  
  
Yugi: hmm where could he be [looks around]woah????  
  
Joey: what is it?  
  
Yugi: blaze  
  
[runs to corpse on the ground]  
  
Joey: what happened to him?  
  
Blaze: Im sorry joey, I lost your green eyes  
  
Joey: to who?  
  
Blaze: another duelist, I wagered 4 locater cards on the duel and now im out of the tournament  
  
Yugi: who did you duel?  
  
Blaze: I don't know who it was but he summoned the winged dragon of ra and destroyed me  
  
Yugi: NO WAY  
  
Blaze: [picks himself up] battle city is no place for me anymore with duelists like that roaming around I don't have a chance.. Good luck yugi and joey, ye guys will need it  
  
Yugi: but who summoned the winged dragon of ra???  
  
Blaze: I don't know they were wearing a cloak but whoever they are they now possess the green eyes emerald dragon as well  
  
Joey: man I gotta find out who they are!!  
  
Blaze: best of luck  
  
[stumbles away] 


	2. start of battle city

[ a week later]  
  
Yugi: wow finnaly battle city has arrived  
  
Joey: yeah and this time im gonna mop the floor with anyone who ever called joey wheeler a pathetic duelist especially kaiba  
  
Tristan: just don't lose your head again  
  
Bakura: well im going to the opening cermonary, ill see ye guys later  
  
Tea: im still a bit worried about him  
  
Yugi: yeah hes using the evil spirits deck and well. how do we know the spirit is gone for good?  
  
Joey: if bakura is dueling on his own hes not going to get very far now is he  
  
Tristan: good point  
  
[balloons rise into the air]  
  
Tea: oh no the opening cermonary, is It over?  
  
Tristan: here comes kaiba now  
  
Kaiba: ye missed the opening cermonary, your lucky I got these for ye [hands yugi duel disk] oh and one for you wheeler [throws it on the ground] theres your first 2 locater cards in it, this time you need ten to qualify for the final good luck yugi I hope to releive you of your god card as soon as I can. Oh and by the way the tournament has started so you are play anyone in a duel from now on.  
  
Joey: [picks up duel disk] in that case seto kaiba I challenge you!!  
  
Tristan: hey hey listen, calm down man don't do anything stupid  
  
Yugi: reconsider it joey  
  
Joey: I don't think so [releases holographic projecters] im ready if you are tough guy  
  
Kaiba: I wont waste my time with amatuers  
  
Joey: whats the matter afraid that I might get to the finals again?  
  
Kaiba: hmm very well I don't know how you managed it last time but this time I will releive you of one of your locater cards [withdraws deck]  
  
Tea: what is joey doing??  
  
Joey: ok and we will play with standard battle city rules so 4000 lp  
  
Kaiba: fine ladies first  
  
Joey: lets just see whos the lady kaiba, as I have an impressive collection of cards that even you will be impressed by I place one card face down, your turn  
  
Tristan: man does he even know what hes doing!!  
  
Kaiba: this will be quick wheeler so don't expect a victory I play dragon lord [1500/1000] and I play flute of dragon summoning  
  
Yugi: this isnt good  
  
Kaiba: so I summon two of my blue eyes white dragons [3000/2500] its already over  
  
Tea: I told him not to play kaiba  
  
Joey: just you watch tea activate scape goats and I sacrifice two of them for my GREEN EYES EMERALD DRAGON [3000/2000]  
  
Kaiba: impressive how an amatuer like you as a card like that, oh well it is still no match for my cards as the blue eyes and green eyes have the same attack I cant destroy it so I play jive jester.  
  
Yugi: the card he won off pegasus!!  
  
Kaiba: jive jester allows me to revive any magic card and I choose to revive flute of summoning dragon so my dragon lord can summon two more dragon so I summon my final blue eyes and komouri dragon [1500/1200]  
  
Joey: your not the only one who has new cards, I play trustworthy to bring red eyes black dragon to the field [2400/2000] and I play one more card face down and end my turn, bring it on kaiba  
  
Kaiba: this duel is over, I sacriifce my 3 blue eyes for  
  
[holy music]  
  
Obelix [4000/4000]  
  
Joey: this aint good  
  
Kaiba: now obelix absorb the power of dragon lord and komouri dragon so its stats are now [ 7000/6000] now attack green eyes  
  
Joey: activate curse of the sphinx  
  
Kaiba: fool those sort of cards wont work on god cards destroy it!!  
  
Joey 0 Kaiba 4000  
  
Joey: no way..  
  
Yugi: joey.  
  
Kaiba: I'll take that locater card wheeler  
  
Yugi: go on take my green eyes emerald dragon as well.  
  
Kaiba: no I don't need cards like that in my deck [walks away]  
  
Joey: oh man I really gave that my best shot and I lost..  
  
Yugi: its kaiba your dealing with joey not a run of the mill duelist  
  
Joey: I know but now I only have one locater card, one more defeat and im out!!  
  
Tea: hey think positive joey and just don't challenge any more duelists like kaiba ok?  
  
Yugi: shes right joey the tournament has only just begun so there will be lots of duelists to fight  
  
Tristan: woah check it out, all the duelists  
  
Joey: man the place is covered with them  
  
Yugi: everyone is here mai, weevil, mako, rex raptor, espa roba!!! So many duelists  
  
Tea: look theres bakura  
  
[all run towards bakura]  
  
kid: alright go firegrass attack his life points  
  
Tristan: woah man bakura your life points don't look so good, you only have 300!!  
  
Bakura: oh hey guys, don't worry about me I'll pull through, now I play dark sanctuary and end my turn  
  
Yugi: no bakura  
  
Kid: fool you need to sacrifice a monster to keep dark sanctuary in play, and since you didn't your wide open  
  
Bakura: oh dear  
  
Kid: attack firegrass, now ill take that dark sanctuary card and your locator card  
  
Bakura: no my favourite card  
  
Kid: sorry pal but rules are rules  
  
Yugi: very well so I challenge you!!  
  
Kid: wow yugi moto you must have all sorts of rare cards I accept  
  
Bakura: yugi?  
  
Yugi: I will get your card back for you bakura  
  
Bakura: thank you yugi  
  
[YU-GI-OH]  
  
Yugi: I've got this duel sorted maybe ye guys should take a look around the city for a while  
  
Joey: I hear ya, see ya  
  
Kid: oh my name blaze and im a master when it comes to fire cards  
  
Yugi: lets just see, for my first turn I play gamma the magnet warrior [1600/1600]  
  
Blaze: I play 3 cards face down and end my turn  
  
Yugi: I play one card face down, now attack gamma  
  
Blaze 2600 yugi 4000  
  
Yugi: [this guy is pathetic he left his life points wide open to an assauly]  
  
Blaze: activate face down card final flame it reduces your lp by 1000 but wait I have 2 more of them so you lose 3000lp  
  
Yugi: no way [I must have underestimated him]  
  
Blaze: and I play hinotama soul[400/350] in defence  
  
Yugi: activate stop defence which lures your monster into attack mode and I play beta the magnet warrior [1700/1400] now attack hinotama soul gamma and attack his life points beta  
  
Blaze 100 Yugi 1000  
  
Yugi: make your final move  
  
Blaze: I play dark sanctuary and to keep it in effect I sacrifice a monster  
  
Yugi: hmmm, so I suppose you have taken control of one of my monsters, but which one? Attack beta  
  
Blaze: bad choice has my ghost was hiding in beta  
  
Bakura: oh dear!!  
  
Blaze: now half of betas attack is deducted from your life points  
  
Blaze 100 Yugi 200  
  
Yugi: [no I cant lose, not to a kid!!]  
  
Blaze: I play monster reborn to bring back hinotama soul and I sacrifice it to bring my flame swordsman to the field [1800/1500] beat that yugi  
  
Yugi: a foolish move as you never kept dark sanctuary in play  
  
Blaze: oh no  
  
Yugi: yes the mistake that cost bakura will also cost you, I sacrifice both my monsters for gaia the feirce knight [2300/21000] now attack!!!  
  
Blaze 0 Yugi 200  
  
Blaze: fine take back your dark sanctuary bakura and yugi take your locator card but be warned I will be back to defeat you  
  
Bakura: thank you yugi, I don't know what to say  
  
Yugi: tell me bakura why are you dueling?  
  
Bakura: its just some fun yugi, theres nothing more to it  
  
Yugi: really?  
  
Bakura: yes really, now im sorry but I have to go 


	3. Joey vs Mai

Tristan: so mr hotshot duelist got any plans who your next oppenent will be?  
  
Joey: doesent matter, whoever it is joey wheeler can handle it  
  
Tea: right like you did with kaiba?  
  
Joey: hey hey that was only my first duel im only getting started  
  
[duelist walks by]  
  
Tristan: hey challenge that chump  
  
Joey: I cant just challenge any loser that passes by  
  
Tea: you only have one locater card so now would not be a good time to be picky!!  
  
Joey: fine so you challenge him [looks at ground]  
  
Tristan: oooo your still down because you lost to kaiba  
  
Joey: no, no im not  
  
Tea: yeah sure  
  
Joey: hey just leave me alone alright  
  
Joey wheeler?  
  
Joey: [looks up] mai?  
  
Mai: I should have known that you would be mopeing around here as well as in duelist kingdom  
  
Joey: muh  
  
Mai: lemme guess you lost a duel and now your mopeing around?  
  
Joey: that's not it at all  
  
Tristan: actually that sounds spot on  
  
Joey: hey shut up  
  
Mai: joey wheter you win or lose you have to keep going, you may not know it but you are actually getting stronger with each duel a win or a loss  
  
Joey: yeah, I guess your right  
  
Mai: you guess?  
  
Joey: yeah, I know im right, I gotta keep dueling  
  
Mai: atta boy [walks away]  
  
Joey: alright mai, I challenge you!!  
  
Mai: [shocked] wha?  
  
Tristan: erm joey.  
  
Joey: I know what im doing, so are you up for it?  
  
Mai: [turns around] fine [releases image projecters]  
  
Both: lets duel  
  
Mai 4000 Joey 4000  
  
Mai: lets see if you have gotten any stronger joey  
  
Joey: make your move  
  
Mai: I play darkworld thorns[600/1000] in defence and 3 cards face down  
  
Joey: go swordsman of lanstar [500/1200] in defence  
  
Mai: silver fang in defence [1200/800]  
  
Joey: [man these cards are no good, I need something better] I play one card face down  
  
Mai: activate face down card polymirzation to combine my two monsters into flower wolf [1800/1400]  
  
Joey: uh oh, man that wolfs breath stinks  
  
Mai: your about to be destroyed and that's all you can think of? I cant imagine why you lost your last duel  
  
Tristan: come on joey don't take that, show her whos boss  
  
Joey: right, shes not gonna like this combination I place two cards face down and I switch my swordsman of lanstar into attack.  
  
Mai: are you throwing the duel or what? [or is it a trap] I place harpy lady[1500/1200] in defence for this turn  
  
Joey: [dang she was supposed to attack, ahh and I got another useless card]  
  
Mai: activate eligent egotist so now I have 3 harpy ladys and they combine into the harpy lady sisters [2100/1800] and I end my turn without attacking [this wont work for long, sooner or later I will have to attack  
  
Joey: [come on cards I need something good, hmmm my red eyes, this might come in handy later on but not now] I pass my turn  
  
Mai: I wont wait around any long harpy sisters attack swordsman of lanstar  
  
Joey: sweet you fell into my trap  
  
Mai: that was the idea!!  
  
Joey: what?? Well I activate devil dice to reduce your stats  
  
Mai: activate remove trap, say bye bye to devil dice  
  
Joey: no way, activate sheild and sword to exchange all monsters attack with defence, at least I wont lose as much life points now  
  
Mai: I had played metal bracer, when equipped to the harpy sisters their defence or in this case attack is raised by 500 [2100/2400]  
  
Joey: no  
  
Joey 2800 Mai 4000  
  
Tea: this isnt good  
  
Mai: come on joey this is too easy  
  
Joey: yeah mock me why don't ya  
  
Mai: listen joey stop feeling sorry for yourself and play!!  
  
Tristan: remember if you lose this your out  
  
Joey: hell I know that  
  
Tristan: [smirks] serenity is gonna be devestated  
  
Joey: huh serenity!! How am I gonna explain to her that I lost?  
  
Tristan: yeah she would break out in tears I would hate to be there  
  
Tea: [whispers] good one tristan  
  
Joey: yeah no more mr nice guy mai, your going down!! [draws] ah ha go axe raider [1750/1100] and one card face down  
  
Mai: you left him in attack mode? Ok its your funeral harpy ladies attack and destroy axe raider  
  
Joey: you sprung my trap, kunai whip chain, reel em in axe raider, not only can your harpy ladies not attack for 2 turns but their stats are lowered by 500 [1600/2100] now attack axe raider  
  
Mai: activate rose whip, now my harpys attack is 500 more [2100/2100]  
  
Joey: uh oh my axe raider was destroyed  
  
Joey 2550 Mai 4000  
  
Mai: [sighs] poor joey cant even string together a decent move anymore  
  
Tea: don't give up joey  
  
Tristan: yeah hang in there  
  
Joey: [man this duel just isnt working out at all in my favour]  
  
Mai: now attack harpy lady  
  
Joey 450 Mai 4000  
  
Joey: no, this is it, my battle city tournament is over before its even begun, maybe I don't still have my dueling skills, I havent even scratched mais life points yet  
  
Tristan: joey don't give in  
  
Tea: the duel isnt over yet joey!!  
  
Mai: come on joey, I know your not the type of duelist who gives up before the end  
  
Joey: uh?  
  
Mai: so keep your head up and remember that your friends are rooting for you, if they can convince themselves that you can win so can you  
  
Joey: yeah, thanks mai!! [but even so if this card isnt anything good ive lost] all right [draws] wha???  
  
Tristan: something wrong?  
  
Joey: [looks at tea]  
  
Tea: [nods]  
  
Joey: right!! I play shining friendship [1400/1200] in defence  
  
Tristan: hey isnt that your card?  
  
Tea: yeah, I slipped it into his deck because I thought he might need a reminder of why hes dueling!!  
  
Mai: big deal, destroy it harpy ladies [shining friendship dissapears]  
  
Joey: big mistake as when shining friendship is destroyed it allows me to draw any two cards I want from my deck [takes 2 cards] now for my turn I play monster reborn to revive shining friendship and I sacrifice it for jinzo [2400/1500] and jinzos special effect is activated so your trap card is destroyed  
  
Mai: no.. but it doesent matter I have plenty more tricks left, I play black forest witch [1750/1100] and I switch flower wolf and harpy ladies into defence, and I end my turn by playing this card face down  
  
Joey: [hmmm, mai probably has something to protect her harpie ladies so I wont attack them] jinzo attack flower wolf!!  
  
Mai: hrmm, no its my turn to reclaim the duel I play grave robber to take your battle axe and I sacrifice my battle oxe and my black forest witch for harpies pet dragon [2000/2400] and since harpy ladies are on the field my dragon gains 500 attack and defence [2500/2900]  
  
Joey: that aint good  
  
Mai: humph you made a good comeback but now it ends  
  
Joey: lets just see [draws] I play graceful charity [rolls dice]  
  
Tea: all right a two!!  
  
Joey: jinzos attack is increased by two hundered [2600/1500] now jinzo destroy harpys pet dragon!!  
  
Mai: no you cant.  
  
Joey 450 Mai 3900  
  
Tristan: all right joey!!  
  
Mai: I play mirror wall, now you cant attack me  
  
Joey: de-spell removes it. Now jinzo destroy harpies  
  
Joey 450 Mai 3400  
  
Mai: I cant believe it. my harpies defeated.  
  
Joey: its over mai.  
  
Mai: such confidence all of a sudden.. Its too bad that its not over, im just starting joey  
  
Tristan: woah mai just lost all her monsters but she still looks so determined  
  
Tea: yeah.  
  
Mai: I play one card face down to end my turn  
  
Joey: [I know it's a trap but I need to get rid of it] I play battle warrior [700/1000] now attack battle warrior!!  
  
Mai: activate hand of doom, the hand grabs your warrior and drags it to its doom and you lose half of its attack points  
  
Joey: I knew it but you cant stall forever  
  
Joey 100 Mai 3400  
  
Mai: [draws] with this card im afraid I can, go imperial banshee [1900/1300]  
  
Joey: that's not strong enough  
  
Mai: ah but with this [activates card] metalmorph I transform her into mega banshee [2450/2000]  
  
Joey: woah!!! That aint good  
  
Mai: now destroy jinzo!!  
  
Joey: [sheilds face] no, it cant be.. jinzo?  
  
Joey 50 Mai 3400  
  
Tristan: oh man, mai just wont give up  
  
Mai: give it up joey, you know this match is over  
  
Joey: yes mai I do, but im afraid you wont be the one who will be victorious, I play one card face down and I play roulette spider!! Attach to mega banshee  
  
Tristan: man, using roulette spider joey is taking a massive gamble..  
  
Mai: grrr, a final desperate move?  
  
Joey: arent you gonna tell it to stop? [grins]  
  
Mai: oh very well then stop  
  
[slows down]  
  
Tristan: come on  
  
Mai: [stares]  
  
Joey: [chuckles]  
  
[stops]  
  
Tea: alright it landed on mais life points!!  
  
Mai: no way  
  
Joey 50 Mai 950  
  
Joey: no your right where I want you  
  
Mai: I don't think so because my mega banshee is still on the field and you have no monsters to defend your life points!!  
  
Joey: but the card I played. with so little life points left mai can you afford to take a risk and attack  
  
Tea: yeah [to tristan] joeys siking her out]  
  
Mai: fine I wont make a move  
  
Joey: big mistake: I play scape goats and I sacrifice two of them for.. RED EYES BLACK DRAGON [2400/2000]  
  
Tristan: yeah ol red eyes wont let joey down!!  
  
Mai: check again tristan red eyes is 50 attack points to weak  
  
Joey: attack red eyes!!  
  
Mai: fool!!  
  
Tea: no joey.  
  
Joey: activate face down card, reinforcements!!!  
  
Mai: uhhh no  
  
Tristan: yeah reinforcements adds 500 attack points to red eyes attack for one turn!!!  
  
Joey 50 Mai 500  
  
Mai: [draws] griggle in defence [250/300]  
  
Joey: run out of strong monsters mai?  
  
Mai: just make your move!!!  
  
Tea: [giggles] mais losing her cool  
  
Joey: red eyes destroy it and. I sacrifice my remaing two yams for green eyes emerald dragon [3000/2000] now its over  
  
Mai: [draws] come on. [frowns] umm.  
  
Joey: whats the matter mai?  
  
Mai: [stares at dragons] [bows her head] fine you win.  
  
Joey: hey hey, all right  
  
Mai: I gotta hand it to you, you have improved joey  
  
Tristan: all right joey  
  
Mai: heres your locater card and here take my metalmorph and imperial banshee as your reward  
  
Joey: [sweating] woah thanks mai  
  
Mai: next time it wont be so easy for you  
  
Joey: it wasn't easy this time!!  
  
Mai: so long [walks away]  
  
Tristan: woah another lucky win for you joey  
  
Joey: your just jealous pal cos now im no the way to the finals!!!  
  
Tea: [phone rings] hello. oh hey yugi!!! Yeah sure we'll be there right away!!  
  
Joey: huh? Something up?  
  
Tea: yugis at the seaview hotel, he wants us to meet up with him there  
  
Tristan: why would we want to go there that's way too expensive for us  
  
Tea: yugi says that some guy gave him vouchers for it or somethin..  
  
Joey: way cool!!! Outta my way  
  
[runs towards the hotel] 


	4. At the hotel

[at the hotel]  
  
Yugi: [looking through cards] I wonder what competition I will have to encounter this battle city and I cant help wondering wether marik will turn up or not, he has the 3rd god card, and wheter he is here or not I am sure that the winged dragon of ra will make an appearance in this tournament  
  
[joey,tea and tristan walk in]  
  
Tristan: hey yugi  
  
[all sit down]  
  
Joey: [stretches and let cards fall on the table] opps I must have dropped my TWO locater cards.  
  
Tristan: your such a show off  
  
Tea: yeah.  
  
Yugi: [chuckles] that's great joey but.. [holds up locater cards] I have 3!!  
  
Joey: you always have to upstage me don't you!!  
  
Tea: anyway yugi what did you call us here for?  
  
Yugi: Im worried about bakura..  
  
Joey: hey that's great but when will the food arrive  
  
Yugi; oh heres the key to our room you can order room service from there  
  
Joey: woah now your talking  
  
[runs away]  
  
Tea: hes so ignorant  
  
Tristan: anyway how did you get these tickets for the hotel?  
  
Yugi: its strange when I defeated this duelist blaze when he handed me his locater card there was a ticket for here with it  
  
Tea: oh a lucky accident!!!  
  
Yugi: I don't think It was an accident  
  
Tristan: what?  
  
Yugi: never mind anyway about bakura, im worried about him.  
  
Tea: why?  
  
Yugi: well he lost his duel and well he didn't care, and well he just ran off after I won his card back for him  
  
Tristan: if he only has one locater card left he'll be out soon enough then wont he?  
  
Yugi: well that's what im worried about, if he cant win on his own the evil spirit may take over.  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Joey: NO!! extra large, yeah yeah yeah, some of that as well, ok hurry on up now!!  
  
Joey: [oh man I wish they would hurry up]  
  
[knock]  
  
Joey: that was quick  
  
[opens the door]  
  
Joey: hey theres nobody here????  
  
Blaze: look down you simpelton  
  
Joey: [looks down] hey kid call me when you got some food ok? [closes door]  
  
Blaze: [blocks door] wait you're a duelist correct  
  
Joey: yeah  
  
Blaze: well then I challenge you!!!  
  
Joey: sorry I don't play kids  
  
Blaze: [holds up locater cards] fine if you don't want these  
  
Joey: what?? How did someone like you get 5 locater cards so fast?  
  
Blaze: do ye have a duel or not  
  
Joey: fine come in and I'll make this quick  
  
Blaze: two locater cards ok with you?  
  
Joey: but I only have two  
  
Blaze: I don't play weaklings sorry  
  
Joey: no wait I accept two it is  
  
Blaze: fine I will start by playing 4 cards face down, your turn  
  
Joey: huh? No monsters, fine whatever go alligator sword[1500/1200] attack!!  
  
Blaze: activate brain control now alligator sword is mine  
  
Blaze: I add leghaul [300/300] in defence and switch alligator sword to defence, now I activate my 3 final flame cards so you lose 3000 lp!!  
  
Joey: what!!!! No way I cant  
  
Blaze: im afraid you just did  
  
Blaze 4000 Joey 1000  
  
Joey: damn defend my life points panda warrior [2000/1800]  
  
Blaze: I sacrifice both my monsters for a monster so powerful it is like none you have ever seen, go black meteor dragon [3500/2500]  
  
Joey: no way. [shakes head] I play monster reborn to revive alligator sword and I sacrifice them both for green eyes emerald dragon [3000/2500] now defend me  
  
Blaze:destroy it.  
  
Joey: how could.. My green eyes lose, I have never seen it being defeated before.[draws] but this now is unbeatable go time wizard[500/400] time roulette!!  
  
[spins]  
  
[stops]  
  
Blaze: you lose and your time wizard is destroyed, now finish him black meteor dragon  
  
Joey 0 Blaze 4000  
  
Joey: what???  
  
Blaze: ill take both your locater cards and your green eyes, now so long sucker [runs out of the room]  
  
Joey: no, im out of the tournament and my strongest card is gone.  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Tristan: hey wheres joey, I havent seen him in over an hour!!  
  
Tea; Hey yugi isnt that the kid who defeated bakura  
  
Yugi: yeah but wheres he going?  
  
Tristan: that does im going up to joey to give him a piece of my mind [clenches fist]  
  
Tea: yeah me too  
  
Yugi: [sigh] yeah all right  
  
[at the room]  
  
Tristan: all right joey im sick and tired of. hey what are you doing on the floor?  
  
Joey: the kid. he beat me and now im our of the tournament  
  
Tea: are you crying?  
  
Joey: no, im just fine, leave me alone [walks out of the room]  
  
Tristan: man.  
  
Joey: [sits on stairs] so this is how it ends joey wheeler getting knocked out of the tournament by a little kid.. [watches locater card fall on the ground] what?  
  
Yugi: its yours joey  
  
Joey: no, I cant take it yugi!!  
  
Yugi: I have two more joey, its ok..  
  
Joey: but.  
  
Yugi: no joey, back in duelist kingdom you offered me all of your star chips when I lost, one locater card isnt nearly as much as you offered me!!  
  
Joey: thanks man. this means a lot to me  
  
Yugi: [points to door] wanna find the kid who beat you and challenge him again?  
  
Joey: you got it!!!  
  
[runs out of hotel]  
  
Yugi: hmm where could he be [looks around]woah????  
  
Joey: what is it?  
  
Yugi: blaze  
  
[runs to corpse on the ground]  
  
Joey: what happened to him?  
  
Blaze: Im sorry joey, I lost your green eyes  
  
Joey: to who?  
  
Blaze: another duelist, I wagered 4 locater cards on the duel and now im out of the tournament  
  
Yugi: who did you duel?  
  
Blaze: I don't know who it was but he summoned the winged dragon of ra and destroyed me  
  
Yugi: NO WAY  
  
Blaze: [picks himself up] battle city is no place for me anymore with duelists like that roaming around I don't have a chance.. Good luck yugi and joey, ye guys will need it  
  
Yugi: but who summoned the winged dragon of ra???  
  
Blaze: I don't know they were wearing a cloak but whoever they are they now possess the green eyes emerald dragon as well  
  
Joey: man I gotta find out who they are!!  
  
Blaze: best of luck  
  
[stumbles away] 


	5. Chapter 5

Tirstan: oh hey guys did you find anything?  
  
Yugi: yeah, the 3rd god card is back  
  
Tea: who has it?  
  
Joey: we dunno [shrugs]  
  
Yugi: could marik be back?  
  
Joey: no way don't even think that!!  
  
Yugi: well then who else could have it.. No, wait shadi said before that pegasus made copies of all the god cards, so what if someone found those copies?  
  
Joey: listen yugi theres no point thinking about it, the battle city tournament is well under way and we don't have many locater cards.  
  
Yugi: your right, lets split up and look for duels  
  
Joey: ok ye 2 coming with me?  
  
Tristan: nah think ill head back to the hotel room  
  
Tea: im gonna have a look round town  
  
Yugi: ok see ya [walks off]  
  
Joey: [all right joey, no pals with ya now its just you against battle city.] im ready for whoever wants a duel.. but without my green eyes my deck just isnt what it used to be.  
  
Gary: wheeler?  
  
Joey: gary bishowun?  
  
Gary: it is you!!! Man I suppose you've been knocked out already?  
  
Joey: you wish, hey you entered into battle city  
  
Gary: of course  
  
Joey: don't make me laugh!!  
  
Gary: I have 8 locater cards how many do you have?  
  
Joey: 8??? Ha ha ha yeah good one  
  
Gary: [holds up 8 locater cards]  
  
Joey: say what  
  
Gary: I would duel you but well.. I want a challenge  
  
Joey: well if your too scared...  
  
Gary: enough talk!! Lets put 2 locater cards on the line so I will have enough to get into the finals  
  
Joey: ermmm I only have one  
  
Gary: man that's low even for you wheeler, fine then one locater card it is  
  
Joey: I've seen your cards before and I know that you have no decent cards!!  
  
Gary: arent you forgeting that I won 6 duels in battle city so I have 6 brand new cards  
  
Joey: so you have 6 good cards, I have a deck full of them  
  
Gary: all right I'll start so  
  
Joey 4000 Gary 4000  
  
Gary: go in defence mode bolb of demise [0/0]  
  
Joey: now go alligator sword [1500/1200] attack [blob is destroyed] heh ha you just line em up and I'll..  
  
Gary: look again.  
  
Joey: huh [blob reappears]  
  
Gary: it cant be destroyed,, sorry wheeler!!!  
  
Joey: grrr  
  
Gary: now go duplicate, so now I have two blobs  
  
Joey: go swordsman of lanstar in defence [500/1200]  
  
Gary: [draws] ..  
  
Joey: something wrong?  
  
Gary: no. nothing wrong but im afraid that your finished wheeler!!!  
  
Joey: im waiting  
  
Gary: before I play it I will play my wall of illusion in defence [0/1850]  
  
Joey: defending wont win you the duel gary you have to attack some time, now I sacrifice my alligator sword for great fisherman [1850/1500]  
  
Gary: now behold the 4th god card!!!  
  
Joey: get away theres no fourth god card!!  
  
Gary: wrong, observe onyx flare of satan!!!  
  
[devil rises from the ground]  
  
Joey: woah!! The size of that!!!  
  
Gary: my onyx flare of satan [3000/3000] is unbeatable  
  
Joey: I switch my 2 monsters into defence and I add penguin warrior into defence[700/700]  
  
Gary: now witness onyx's true strength, now I play unhappy maiden in attack [100/200]  
  
Joey: fool.. I sacrifice my penguin warrior and swordsman of lanstar for my red eyes black dragon [2400/2000] now red eyes destroy unhappy maiden  
  
Gary 1700 Joey 4000  
  
Joey: god card or no god card if you keep playing like an amatuer your history  
  
Gary: wrong becauses onyx has a special ability  
  
Joey: so.  
  
Gary: it adds all the life points I lose to his stats [5300/5300]  
  
Joey: woah.  
  
Gary: so your red eyes is your favourite card?  
  
Joey: yeah..  
  
Gary: well I wont destroy it yet don't worry!! But that fisherman. destroy it!!!  
  
Joey 450 Gary 1700  
  
Joey: man in one hit im almost gone. well this is it if I lose this one I will be out. [draws] come on. [looks at card] oh man this wont help. or will it?  
  
Joey: so gary your onyx card gains stats when you lose life points.  
  
Gary: that's right!!  
  
Joey: [oh man I just got a killer idea] I play swords of revealing light so your monsters cant attack me for 3 turns!!  
  
Gary: a stall?  
  
Joey: nope a strategy, I play griggle[300/250] in defence and I add a card face down  
  
Gary: [draws] pass  
  
Joey: now griggles special effect is that every turn it remains in play I heal 3000 lp  
  
Gary: so?  
  
Joey: but now I activate my face down card reverse effect  
  
Gary: [puzzled] you plan to give me life points?  
  
Joey: exactly!!  
  
Gary: man wheeler that's terrible even for you!! Gary 4700 Joey 450  
  
Joey: oh is it? Because your god card gains stats when you lose lp it also loses stats when you gain lp  
  
Gary: [shocked] no way!!  
  
Joey: yep now look at your mighty god card!! [2300/2300]  
  
Gary: but how??  
  
Joey: no my red eyes who you were mocking earlier will destroy your god card  
  
[storm brews]  
  
Gary: but a god card cant be beaten.  
  
[thunder rumbles]  
  
Joey: theres a first time for everything  
  
[lightning strikes in the distance]  
  
Gary: but a god card has never been defeated  
  
[huge rumble of thunder]  
  
Joey: now red eyes destroy him!!!  
  
Gary: please no, gods don't be angered  
  
[onyx gets destroyed]  
  
[lightning strikes gary]  
  
Gary: arhhhh  
  
[ray of light shines on battlefield]  
  
Joey: woah!!  
  
[storm disapears]  
  
Joey: gary!! [runs over to gary] are you ok!!  
  
Gary: [weakly] I failed. the gods.. They trusted me and I failed. [holds hand up] take it [collapses] [card falls out of his hand]  
  
Joey: huh? [picks up card] woah onyx flare of satan!! Is mine, I own a god card.. but gary [checks pulse] hes still in there, [looks in pocket] hey his locater cards!! I guess I did win so one of these are mine [takes card]  
  
[bakura runs in]  
  
Joey: hey bakura!!  
  
Bakura: hey, I heard screams and. hey is that gary bishowun?  
  
Joey: it sure is but I gotta get him to a hospital  
  
Bakura: [kindly] oh no please allow me, I know him well in school so I wont mind..  
  
Joey: ok thanks man, tell me when he wakes up I wanna talk to him [takes onyx card] well see ya  
  
Bakura: bye. something wrong?  
  
Joey: theres something here, beneath this ray of light. it's a card!!  
  
Bakura: its probably nothing [laughs]  
  
Joey: [picks up card] armour of gold?? Never heard of this card before, oh well finders keepers [chuckles]  
  
Bakura: he he yes  
  
[joey leaves]  
  
Yami bakura: finnaly that fool is gone, now lets get that god card from this fools deck  
  
[searchs through deck]  
  
Yami bakura: its not here [angry] that fool wheeler could hardly have it could he??? [looks at gary] worthless soul could never understand the power of the god cards, [withdraws deck] my god card is one like no other [looks at winged dragon of ra] that fool wheeler wont know what hit him!! 


	6. chap 6

[meanwhile]  
  
Yugi: [so many duelists around, but which one should I challenge?]  
  
Kaiba: well well well, if it isnt little yugi  
  
Yugi: kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I suppose you have already battled your way to the finals?  
  
Yugi: no not quite  
  
Kaiba: yugi yugi yugi and I thought you were the greatest duelist there is!!  
  
Yugi: I never claimed to be that, and anyway how many locater cards do you have?  
  
Kaiba: 17  
  
Yugi: but you only need 10!!  
  
Kaiba: ah yes yugi but I am not only here as a contestant I am also working for kaiba corp.  
  
Yugi: how?  
  
Kaiba: well its my responsibilty to weed out the weak duelists like your friend wheeler for example  
  
Yugi: joey is a talented duelist  
  
Kaiba: yes his talent was outstanding when I last dueled him!!  
  
Yugi:: kaiba joey is a duelist not to be messed with, hes not a weakling  
  
Kaiba: ah yes well speaking of wheeler where is he?  
  
Yugi: why do you ask?  
  
Kaiba: I wish to eliminate him out of this tournament once and for all, I don't want him bluffing his way to the finals like he did last time  
  
Yugi: joey won out of talent and nothing else  
  
Kaiba: you don't really believe that do you?  
  
[joey runs in]  
  
Joey: hey yugi you wont believe what just happened..  
  
Kaiba: ahh wheeler we were just talking about you  
  
Joey: huh? Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: wheeler I challenge you to a duel  
  
Yugi: joey doesent need to play you  
  
Joey: [smirks] fine I accept and we will play for 2 locater cards  
  
Kaiba: how many do you have?  
  
Joey: 2  
  
Kaiba: perfect I will once and for all remove you from this tournament  
  
Yugi: but joey what did you want to tell me  
  
Joey: [smiling] hey just watch the duel yug and I'll show you  
  
Kaiba: ohhh confident?  
  
Joey: you have no idea kaiba  
  
Kiaba: I don't even need to add my best cards into my deck!!  
  
Joey: no kiaba make sure obelix is in there, I want it as my prize  
  
Kiaba: ha ha ha ha don't make me laugh wheeler you couldn't withstand obelix  
  
Joey: first of all your just after laughing and seconed I could wipe the floor with you if you had a deck of obelixs  
  
Kiaba: well technically if I had a deck of obelixs I wouldn't be able to use any of them because of the sacriifce rule  
  
Joey: heh funny!!  
  
Kiaba: and then theres the 3 of each card limitation!!  
  
Joey: knock it off!!  
  
Kiaba: not to mention the fact that there is only one obelix in exsistance  
  
Joey: hey shut up  
  
Kiaba: come to think of it your not too bright wheeler  
  
Joey: [shuffles deck] we gonna duel or what?  
  
Kiba: fine.  
  
Yugi: [whats joey so happy about?]  
  
Joey: go giant soldier of stone in defence [1300/2000]  
  
Kaiba: go battle ox [1700/1000] in attack and one card face down  
  
Joey: [borad grin] its over kiaba  
  
Kaiba: wheelers gone mad!!  
  
Joey: go swords of revealing light and rocket warrior in defence [1500/1500]  
  
Kiaba: go mystic horseman in defence [1400/1550] and I add one card face down  
  
Joey: brace yourself kiaba its nearly here  
  
Kiaba: what is?  
  
Joey: the 4th god card  
  
Yugi: what?  
  
Kiaba: you must be kidding  
  
Joey: you'll see  
  
Kiaba: [wheeler couldn't possibly have a card so rare in his deck could he]  
  
Yugi: but joey how could you have..  
  
Joey: I'll explain later buddy but for now I play panda warrior in defence [2000/1500]  
  
Kiaba: I activate polymization to fuse my two cards into rabid horseman [2000/1800]  
  
Joey: now kiaba behold a power unlike any other, I sacrifice my 3 monsters in order to summon onyx flare of satin  
  
Kiaba: theres no such card  
  
Joey: wrong smart guy  
  
Kiaba: watch my duel disk only responds to real dueling cards  
  
[massive devil appears]  
  
Kiaba: WHAT?? What sort of joke is this?  
  
Joey: its very real buddy  
  
Yugi: what is that?  
  
Joey: now make your move kiaba, if you win this god card could be yours!!  
  
Kiaba: I still don't believe it's a god card its probably just some average monster card, go spellbindnig circle  
  
[trap is repeled]  
  
Kiaba: huh?  
  
Joey: those cards don't work on god cards you should know that  
  
Kiaba: where did you get that card?  
  
Joey:never you mind, now I play armoured lizard [1500/1500] in attack mode  
  
Kiaba: fool destroy it rabid horseman  
  
Kiaba 4000 Joey 3500  
  
Joey: no you're the fool as now my god cards gains strength [3500/3500] next I play final flame. on myself  
  
Kiaba 4000 Joey 2500  
  
Kiaba: are you insane?  
  
Yugi: what are you doing joey?  
  
Joey: my monster is no even more powerful [4500/4500] now watch and weep kiaba  
  
[rabid horseman is destroyed]  
  
Kiaba: it obeyed you?  
  
Joey: of course  
  
Kiaba 1500 Joey 2500  
  
Kiaba: i..  
  
Joey: no more monster cards eh? Ahh don't worry now destroy him onyx!!  
  
Kiaba 0 Joey 2500  
  
Joey: I win I win!!!  
  
Yugi: joey [sternly] where did you get that  
  
Joey: gary bishwoun  
  
Yugi: from school?  
  
Joey: yeah  
  
Yugi: where did he get it?  
  
Joey: no idea  
  
Kaiba: this is ridiculous!!  
  
Joey: oh yeah my prize kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: prize?  
  
Joey: oh you must not be used to losing so ya see the loser gives over a card and a locater..  
  
Kaiba: I did invent the game  
  
Joey: then hand it over  
  
Kaiba: fine take your 2 locater cards [bows head] and my obelix god card  
  
Joey: [pockets locater cards] looks at god card [throws obelix in front of kaiba] sorry I don't want any loser cards in my deck  
  
Kaiba: you dare call a god card a loser card?  
  
Joey: yes I do now go on kaiba pick up the card like the dog you are!!  
  
Kaiba:you have not heard the last of this, an amatuer like you wont be able to hold on to a god card for long once word gets out every duelist in battle city will want it  
  
Joey: but you and yugi has one and nobody challenges ye.  
  
Kaiba: the difference is that they know that they cant beat us while you..  
  
Joey: you still insult me even after I destroyed you?  
  
Kaiba: I had not taken the duel seriously, want to have a rematch?  
  
Joey: I have no time for losers [walks away] come on yugi lets go  
  
Kaiba: That god card will soon be mine!! 


	7. chap 7

[at the sea view hotel]  
  
[walking down corridor]  
  
Yugi: but joey I still don't get it, what was gary doing with a god card?  
  
Joey: I have no idea, but well you know gary he duels loads of people!!  
  
Yugi: yeah but. who did he duel who had such a rare card  
  
Joey: dunno, maybe it was a rare hunter?  
  
[enters hotel room]  
  
Tristan: oh hey guys [turns tv off] win any duels  
  
Joey: [jumps on bed] yeah I beat kaiba and I won a god card  
  
Tristan: yeah yeah but seriously  
  
Joey: [smirks] ITS NO JOKE BABY!!  
  
Tristan: [eyes widening] no way!!  
  
Joey: [bursts out laughing] uh huh  
  
Tristan: lemme see  
  
Joey: [holds out god card]  
  
Tristan: woah  
  
Joey: and look [holds out locater cards] 4 of em!! Oh and heres the card you loaned me yugi [hands yugi locater card] now we both have 3!!!  
  
Yugi: thanks joey but I've been thinking [sits on chair] about well the appearance of the god cards in battle city, first blaze says he saw the winged dragon of ra and now gary bishowun has an all new god card  
  
Joey: there just cards man!!  
  
Tristan: woah the winged dragon of ra is back?  
  
Yugi: yeah that's what blaze says.  
  
Joey: and whoever has it owns my green eyes!!  
  
Tristan: but who could it be?  
  
Yugi: I don't know I used to think that only pharaohs and the like could control god cards but now. gary and you joey both summoned a god card and were fine, and whoever summoned the winged dragon, maybe onyx flare of satan wasn't a real god card.  
  
Joey: yeah I was thinking that, but when I defeated onyx the gods struck gary with a lightning bolt!!  
  
Yugi: what???  
  
Tristan: was he all right?  
  
Joey: he still had a pulse, he should be in hospital now  
  
Yugi: I think I might go and see him, I want to talk to him  
  
Tristan: hehe good samaritan joey bringing your rival to hospital  
  
Joey: no actually I didn't but I left him with bakura and he said he would bring him to the hospital  
  
Yugi: BAKURA!!!  
  
Joey: yeah problem?  
  
Yugi: [picks up bag] I'm going to find gary!!! [runs out]  
  
Joey: [to tristan] whats his problem?  
  
Tristan: well probably with bakuras spirit and all that  
  
Joey: oh yeah I never thought about that [scratchs head] its funny how your mind works in a crisis  
  
Tristan: suppose you better go out there with yugi then?  
  
Joey: meh. anything on tv?  
  
Tristan: baywatch!!!  
  
Joey: sweet  
  
Tristan: room service will be here any minute as well!!!  
  
Joey: ya know I think yugi can handle this one on his own  
  
Tristan: yeah sure..  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Yugi: [running] I don't trust bakura one bit with the spirtit of the millenium ring around, why would he offer to help gary bishowun in the first place??  
  
[bumps into someone]  
  
Voice: hey watch it pipsqueak!!!  
  
Yugi: oh im sorry I was just in a rush and [looks up] weevil underwood!!!  
  
Weevil: well well if it isnt little yugi moto!!  
  
Yugi: sorry weevil I cant stop I have urgent business to attend to [gets up]  
  
Weevil: whats the hurry? It must be fate bringing the two of us together so [snickers] lets duel  
  
Yugi: [shocked] no way I don't have time to duel  
  
Weevil: im not giving you a choice [holds up millenium puzzle]  
  
Yugi: wha??? [searchs round neck]  
  
Weevil: you dropped it and now if you don't duel its mine!!  
  
Yugi: grrr very well then  
  
Weevil: and as well you must duel without the spirit of your puzzle  
  
Yugi: without yami?  
  
Weevil: agree to my conditions or I keep the puzzle  
  
Yugi: I am not putting my puzzle on the line  
  
Weevil: very well as what use would I have for tacky jewellrey like your puzzle, but your rarest card and two locater cards must be on the line.  
  
Yugi: fine [sighs] lets duel [releases projecters]  
  
Weevil: now draw your pathetic cards  
  
Yugi: [draws]  
  
Weevil: its time I showed everyone that yugi moto is overrated  
  
Yugi: [without yami this duel may be more difficult then other duels] [looks at cards] but with cards like these it shouldn't be a problem go winged dragon of the fortress [1400/1200]  
  
Weevil: go basic insect [500/700] in defence and one card face down  
  
Yugi: [hmm I guess weevil has added some card to soup up his insect] I skip my turn and add a card.  
  
Weevil: big mistake, I activate my greatest card mysterious illusion!! And to use it I sacrifice my basic insect  
  
Yugi: what does that card do?  
  
Weevil: It copies any card in duel monsters I wish!!!  
  
Yugi: any card?  
  
Weevil: yes any card, and to use it I must sacrifice a monster each turn and theres even more if I wish to change the form of my card I can sacrifice 1000lp to do so, this is the ultimate card!!  
  
Yugi: [this isnt good]  
  
Weevil: now transform into blue eyes ultimate dragon [4500/3000]  
  
[3 headed dragon appears]  
  
Yugi: [looks up] no way  
  
Weevil: finally I play a card  
  
Yugi: you played a great card weevil but [activates card] magic jammer will destroy it so I discard one card and your magic card is.  
  
Weevil: safe as I played remove trap so your magic jammer is destroyed!!!  
  
Yugi: no.. well then I switch my winged dragon into defence and I also play celtic gaurdian in defence [1400/1200]  
  
Weevil: [cackles] I play rapid boots so now I don't have to wait for a monster to power up once its played  
  
Yugi: why would you play that?  
  
Weevil: wait and see!!! Now blue eyes destroy celtic gaurdian  
  
Yugi: [draws] hmm my dark magician!! This card always pulls through but now I need two monsters to summon it. go feral imp in defence [1300/1400] and one card face down  
  
Weevil: now I pay 1000lp to transform my blue eyes into kottos [2800/1500] and I can attack now because of my rapid boots, and kottos has a special ability that allows him to draw monsters from defence into attack, now draw feral imp into attack and.. destroy it!!  
  
Weevil 4000 Yugi 2500  
  
Yugi: grrr [I have to think of something to defeat that thing. [draws] grr no good. I pass  
  
Weevil: kottos draw winged dragon into attack and destroy it!!  
  
Yugi: not so fast [reveals card] my winged dragon wont go down that easily as I had played the living arrow and I attach it to your and now I control your mysterious illusion card!!  
  
Weevil: [shrieks] oh no!!  
  
Yugi: and now it is under my control  
  
Weevil: well then I will place this monster card in defence  
  
Yugi: I transform it into chaos mage [2800/24000] now attack and destroy his face down card!!!  
  
Weevil: fool that was my springer worm [200/300] card, now attach to chaos mage and [worm flys towards chaos mage]  
  
Yugi: oh no!!  
  
Weevil: control him!!! [worm flys through choas mage] huh? Why did it..  
  
Yugi: huh? My choas mage must have some special ability to repel the worm.  
  
Yugi: now chaos mage destroy the worm!!  
  
[worm is destryoed]  
  
Weevil 1400 Yugi 2200  
  
Weevil: I don't get it.  
  
Yugi: [ I wish yami was here to explain why that happened]  
  
Weevil: [draws] ah ha this card combo will take you out yugi!! Go de-spell destroy his mysterious illusion card!! And now I play magician of faith [300/200]and its special effect allows me to bring back one magic card from the graveyard into my hand.. and now I play mysterious illusion back onto the field and I transform it into black skull dragon [3200/2800]  
  
Yugi: come on think.. [if that magic card couldn't be hit by the worm does that mean that the card cant be hit?] hold on. I lost 300 life points when the worm attacked..  
  
Weevil: are you gonna make your worthless move or what?  
  
Yugi: [frowns] I cant let him win.. [if that worm harmed my life points does that mean that you can attack life points directly when that illusion card is in play. HOLD ON that's it!! That card is only an illusion and is not a real monster card. it must be able to attack and use effects but it is not a monster card and so it cant defend  
  
Weevil: well?  
  
Yugi: [confidently] I have discovered the secret of your mysterious illsion card  
  
Weevil: theres no secret to it!!  
  
Yugi: really? Then why did your worm go straight through it?  
  
Weevil: ....  
  
Yugi: exactly, now for my move I place one card and now destroy magician of faith my winged dragon  
  
[winged dragon shoots fire ball at magican of faith]  
  
[magician is destroyed]  
  
Weevil: a sacrifice I was willing to make!!  
  
Weevil: and now.. attack black skull dragon!!  
  
Yugi: [smirks] activate waiboku  
  
Weevil: I expected that but next turn.  
  
Yugi: next turn I will teach you a lesson  
  
Weevil: [sniggers] sure sure.. but before you make a fool of yourself I play dian keito to heal 1000lp  
  
Weevil 2400 Yugi 2200  
  
Yugi: I play one more card and now winged dragon of the fortress attack black skull dragon  
  
Winged dragon: [glances nervously at yugi]  
  
Weevil: you have truly gone mad yugi!!  
  
[winged dragon launches fireball at black skull dragon]  
  
Weevil: I expected better from you  
  
Yugi: watch..  
  
[fireball goes through black skull dragon and hits weevil]  
  
Weevil: uhhh!! What happened?  
  
Yugi: I realised that your magic card is no more then an illusion and so it cant defend you like a monster can!!  
  
Weevil: oh no!!!  
  
Yugi: so by attacking I can attack you directly  
  
Weevil 1000 Yugi 2200  
  
Weevil: [snarls] I play this almighty card!! [sniggers] Jirai gumo [2200/300] now I power up my almighty insect with lazer cannon [2500/600] now black skull dragon attack that winged dragon.. Oh but before that I play one more card face down to make sure you don't try any funny business!! Now attack black skull dragon  
  
Yugi: im afraid that because of that mistake weevl your finished!!! I activate mirror force!!  
  
Weevil: [horrified] no.. you cant  
  
[fire is repeled and hits jurai gumo]  
  
Weevil: my insect.  
  
Weevil 300 Yugi 2200  
  
Yugi: ha!! Your finished weevil. Now I play one more card and now make your move..  
  
Weevil: now I play waiboku so your attack wont harm me this turn and I wont attack  
  
Yugi: now I activate my card and it is de-spell and finnaly your mysterious illusion is  
  
[black skull dragon vapourises]  
  
Yugi: destroyed  
  
Weevil: ..  
  
Yugi: admit defeat now weevil!!!  
  
Weevil: what would you say if I told you that I only used my mysterious illusion as a diversion..  
  
Yugi: ha!! You think I will buy that?  
  
Weevil: watch!! I play larvae moth [800/700] and now I activate cocoon of evolution [0/3000] in defence and now in five turns my great moth will be born!!  
  
Yugi: well its too bad that you wont last those five turns  
  
Weevil: I think I will and to make sure I place this card just to make sure  
  
Yugi: [startled] ... [draws] this will have to do. go card destruction so we both must discard our hand and draw a new hand..  
  
Weevil: poor little yugi so close to winning...  
  
Yugi: hold it weevil as my new hand is enough to defeat you!! Now I play my volcanoe warrior[2700/1200] by sacrificing my winged dragon  
  
Weevil: pass!!  
  
Yugi: [come on I need something to power up my warrior. [draws] no good , I will play mystical elf [800/2000]  
  
Weevil: [yawns] pass  
  
Yugi: go celtic gaurdian [1400/1200]  
  
Weevil: [sniggers] you have no idea yugi  
  
Yugi: now I sacrifice my celtic gaurdian and mystical elf for buster blader [2600/2200]  
  
Weevil: only 2 turns left yugi..  
  
Yugi: [come on!!] [draws] hmmmm.. this wasn't the card I was looking for but it might just work I play horn of the unicorn and I attach it to volcano warrior!!  
  
Weevil: ha ha you fool horn of the unicorn only powers up magic attacks  
  
Yugi: True and volcano warrior attacks with a flaming sword so he is attacking with a magic attack so his attack is raised [3400/1200] now destroy it!!  
  
Weevil: it pains me to do this yugi  
  
Yugi: yes I am still waiting for this card you said would save you if you needed it [I know weevil has something and if I make him use it now he will have no protection for my next turn where I will eliminate his cocoon of evoulution  
  
Weevil: I had played castle walls so my cocoons attack is raised by 500 defence points for this turn so your volcano warrior loses  
  
Weevil 1000 Yugi 2100  
  
Weevil: [draws] now I place one more card and now next turn my great moth will be revealed  
  
Yugi: wrong weevil for I have drawn reinforcements and It allows me to add 500 extra attack points to volcano warrior for one turn so your great moth will never see the light of day!!  
  
Weevil: is that so? Well what about the card I played?  
  
Yugi: plain and simple it's a bluff!! Now attack volcano warrior  
  
Weevil: I did try to warn you!! I had played electirc fence so now your warrior has not only been stopped from harming my cocoon of evolution but now his attack drops by 1000!! [2500/1200]  
  
Yugi: no.. it cant be!!  
  
Weevil: yes it can now reveal my great moth [3500/2500]  
  
[huge moth emerges]  
  
Yugi: [if only yami was here] no wait I must trust in the cards and I will get the card I need [draws] this isnt the card I need!!  
  
Weevil: frustrated little yugi don't worry it will all be over soon ATTACK GREAT MOTH  
  
[volcano warrior is destroyed]  
  
Weevil 1000 Yugi 1100  
  
Yugi: [draws] hmmm cloak of darkness this magic card allows me to summon a high level monster without a sacrifice but no card I have can defeat the great moth [looks through cards] kuriboh, mammoth graveyard, magical ghost and my dark magician all wont help me now although [looks at last card] this card might just work  
  
Weevil: accept defeat yet?  
  
Yugi: why would I do that when with this turn the duel will be over  
  
Weevil: rubbish!!  
  
Yugi: watch.. I play cloak of darkness which allows me to bring a high powered monster to the field without a sacrifice so I bring catapult turtle to the field [1000/2000] and now buster blader get on catapult turtle and attack weevils life points directly!!  
  
Weevil: what??? No that cant happen..  
  
Yugi: yes it can as that is catapults turtles special effect  
  
[buster blader is launched at weevil]  
  
Weevil 0 Yugi 1100  
  
Weevil [gasp] I lost?  
  
Yugi: [smuggly] yes you did but if you a solid defence instead of gloating over your great moth you would have won!!  
  
Weevil: enough!! You have won very luckily yugi, now take your puzzle and two locater cards and be gone  
  
Yugi: theres the little matter of my prize card!!  
  
Weevil: [oh no what if he wants my great moth?]  
  
Yugi: and don't worry I don't want your moth I want your mysterious illusion card  
  
Weevil: fine that weakling card is all yours and when we duel again you wont be victorious  
  
[walks away]  
  
Yugi: what makes you think that I will duel you again?  
  
Weevil: of course that is if you make it to the finals.  
  
[leaves]  
  
Yugi: [puts on his puzzle] now I have 5 locater cards!!! [holds up locater cards]  
  
Tea: [runs up] hiya yugi!! Couldn't help notice that dung bettle weevil running away guess you beat him again huh?  
  
Yugi: I sure did but tea I need to go to the hospital now  
  
Tea: why?  
  
Yugi: its to do with gary bishowun  
  
Tea: from school?  
  
Yugi: yeah I need to talk with him  
  
Tea: why?  
  
[one explaination later]  
  
Tea: woah?? Yeah im coming too  
  
Yugi: [sternly] yeah if marik is around again it could be trouble..  
  
Tea: yeah lets go!!  
  
[both run towards the hospital] 


	8. chap 8

[in the hotel room]  
  
Tristan: [stuffs chocolate bar in his mouth] whyumph choumphen cardkening ?  
  
Joey: [looks up from cards] say what?  
  
Tristan: [swallows lump of choclate] how many cards have you won so far?  
  
Joey: I got imperial banshee, metalmorph, onyx flare of satan and gold armour  
  
Tristan: not too bad.  
  
Joey: I'd like to see you do better!! [laughs]  
  
Tristan: [scowls] I would challenge you but well.  
  
Joey: [sniggers] go on what?  
  
Tristan: I would'nt want to dampen your spirit and besides I don't have any locater cards  
  
Joey: too good for battle city?  
  
Tristan: you bet  
  
Joey: heh heh here pass me another soda will ya?  
  
Tristan: yeah sure [reaches for soda bottle]  
  
Tristan: huh?  
  
Joey: problem?  
  
Tristan: you could say that, we're out of soda!!  
  
Joey: [alarmed] what? Oh man this wont do?  
  
Tristan: don't worry [picks up phone] I'll order room service  
  
Joey: yeah all thanks to that coupon yugi got its all free  
  
Tristan: [listens] huh? [puts down phone] no reply!!  
  
Joey: what????  
  
Tristan: [laughs] I've ordered so much its no surprise nobodys answering  
  
Joey: [clenches fist] I'm gonna head down to reception for a friendly complaint  
  
Tristan: sweet I'll come too!!  
  
[both leave room]  
  
[at the hospital]  
  
Yugi: come on tea there may not much more time!!  
  
Tea: what do you mean?  
  
Yugi: well if gary did get struck by the gods.  
  
Tea: [gasps]  
  
Yugi: [at reception] is there anyone called gary bishowun in here?  
  
Receptionist: [checks computer] no theres a gary bindoman!!  
  
Yugi that's no good are you sure gary bishowun isnt here?  
  
Receptionist: look short stuff if he was here he would be on the computer!!  
  
Yugi: [rushes out of the hospital]  
  
Tea: [hey wait up yugi] runs after him  
  
Tea: where do you think your going now?  
  
Yugi: bakura obviously didn't bring him to the hospital so he may still be at the central plaza in the centre of battle city where joey dueled him.  
  
Tea: but that was hours ago, if he was injured he must'nt be too good now!!  
  
Yugi: I'm more worried about what Bakura did to him  
  
Tea: but bakura wouldn't hurt him!!  
  
Yugi: no but the spirit of the millenium ring would  
  
Tea: [sternly] your right lets hurry!!  
  
[at hotel reception]  
  
Joey: [looks around] hey were is everyone?  
  
Tristan: this whole place is deserted.  
  
Joey: [rings bell] hey come on how about some service here  
  
[groan]  
  
Tristan: [shakily] hey did you hear that???  
  
Joey: yeah [looks behind desk] woah!!!  
  
Tristan: hey whats your problem [checks behind desk] oh man this aint good.two dead bodies!!  
  
Voice: [weakly] help us  
  
Joey: did that corpse just speak  
  
Tristan: [slowly] I don't think that there dead  
  
Joey: [walks behind counter] hey ye two whats wrong with you.. what happened?  
  
Receptionist: [trys to sit up but fails]  
  
Tristan: [looks behind counter] woah!! Don't get up  
  
Receptionist: [looks at other Receptionist] no hes gone.  
  
Joey: what happened  
  
Receptionist: a man came in here with a golden rod and blasted a laser at him, the force from it hit me as well but not as much, he got everyone else who was in the lobby as well  
  
Joey: [shocked] what did he want?  
  
Receptionist: [croaked] said he wanted. he wanted to find someone he called joey wheeler [collapses]  
  
Tristan: [petrefied] man joey we better get out of here  
  
Joey: now way if this guy wants a fight hes got one  
  
Tristan: are you crazy??? [grabs joeys arm] lets go  
  
Voice: not so fast wheeler  
  
Joey: whos there? [looks at figure in shadows]  
  
Tristan: Joey come on lets go!!  
  
Vocie: you have something I want  
  
Joey: yeah is that so?  
  
Voice: yes it is, I want your god card now leave it on the floor and be saved or resist me and perish like all the others  
  
Tristan: just do what he says  
  
Joey: but..  
  
Tristan: [strictly] now is not the time joey!!  
  
Joey: [nervously] no. I won this card fair and square AND YOUR NOT GETTING IT  
  
Voice: [sniggers] fool you wish to be yet another notch on my list?  
  
Joey: if you want my god card your gonna have to take it!!  
  
Vocie: fine it is your choice  
  
[golden rod appears out of the shadows]  
  
Voice: a foolish one however!! 


	9. chap 9

[at the hotel]  
  
Voice: prepare for the end!!  
  
[steps out of shadows]  
  
Joey + tristan: MARIK!!  
  
Marik: [holds rod] now joey hand over that god card or prepare tro be destroyed  
  
Joey: how do you know I have a god card?  
  
Marik: an assitant of mine informed me  
  
Joey: [angry] you mean one of your slaves?  
  
Marik: [chuckles] you could say that  
  
[another man steps out of shadows]  
  
Bakura: slave? I would thank you not to refer to me as that?  
  
Marik: of course not we are partners reaching for a common goal  
  
Bakura: the only goal I want is your millenium rod  
  
Marik: of course and it shall be yours should you assist me in collecting all the god cards  
  
Bakura: all 5 of them?  
  
Marik: yes all of them  
  
Joey: [to tristan] woah theres 5 now?  
  
Tristan: [whispers] lets just get out of here while there not paying attention  
  
Joey: no way we gotta help bakura the spirit has taken him over again  
  
Marik: now joey it is time that your god card is mine  
  
Bakura: shall I duel him for it?  
  
Marik: no I will take care of him you find yugi moto and releive him of slyfer the sky dragon.  
  
Bakura: [scowls] as you wish [walks out]  
  
Marik: and as for you [turns to joey]  
  
Tristan: come on man just give him the card  
  
Mairk: [points rod at him] farewell  
  
Joey: joey wheeler never runs.. you go if you want  
  
Tristan: [nervous] no if your staying I guess I'm staying  
  
Marik: now prepare to be sent to the shadow realm  
  
Joey: [holds up onyx flare of satan card] now if you use your rod on me you will destroy the god card as well!!  
  
Marik: [lowers millenium rod] blast you.. well then you leave me no choice prepare your deck for the last duel you will ever play  
  
Joey: [smiles] all right now your talking!!  
  
Tristan: joey this is marik don't be a fool  
  
Joey: lets wager 2 locater cards for this duel  
  
Marik: fine and the winner chooses a card from their oppenents deck  
  
Joey:[all right if I win the winged dragon of ra will be mine]  
  
Marik: [little does that pest know that the winged dragon of ra is not in my deck as bakura has it, but I have something even better to use against this twerp]  
  
Joey: [to tristan] find yugi and tell him to come here immediately!!  
  
Tristan: and leave you?  
  
Joey: I can stall marik but even if I do win he wont hesitate to use his dirty tricks on me so please get yugi here immediately,I think there is someone here he wants to see  
  
Tristan: all right hang in there joey  
  
Joey: [give him the thumbs up]  
  
Tristan: [nods] see ya [runs out]  
  
Marik: ahhh so now you are all alone  
  
Joey: I don't need any help for this duel  
  
Marik: fine in that case lets begin  
  
Joey 4000 Marik 4000  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Yugi: here [points to tea] the central plaza is not far, hopefully gary will be there  
  
Tea: I hope hes all right  
  
Yugi: [nods] [runs towards arch]  
  
[shadow blocks his way]  
  
Yugi: grrr get out of my way  
  
Shadow: is that any way to talk to me?  
  
[walks out of shadows]  
  
Tea: bakura?  
  
Yugi: grr its his evil spirit  
  
Bakura: yugi I am after your slyfer the sky dragon card, give it to me now or face my wrath  
  
Yugi: back off, I don't have time for this and you're never getting slyfer  
  
Bakura: very well go ahead but marik wont be so merciless  
  
Yugi: [frozen] marik? Hes back??  
  
Bakura: yes in fact hes dueling your friend joey!!  
  
Yugi: no!!! joey [starts running]  
  
Bakura: [smuggly] I wouldn't do that if I were you as I am the only one whos know the whereabouts of that blonde idiot but defeat me and I will be happy to, or unless you want to hand me your god card first  
  
Tea: [angry] let bakura's body go you villian!!!  
  
Yugi: don't worry im gonna make this quick [hastily shuffles deck]  
  
Bakura: you really think so [bursts out laughing] [little does this fool know that I have the winged dragon of ra in my deck]  
  
Yugi: [to tea] go on ahead and bring gary to a hospital I will talk to him later, but after this I will have to find joey and sort out marik once and for all  
  
Tea: no don't go after marik alone!!  
  
Yugi: I have to..  
  
Tea: let me come with you!!!  
  
Yugi: no gary needs help [looks at bakura] if this guy had helped him in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess  
  
Bakura: [sniggers]  
  
Tea: yeah your right, best of luck [runs slowly] [stops]  
  
Yugi: something wrong??  
  
Tea: its just that i..well I . its nothing [turns back] see ya [runs off]  
  
Bakura: shall we begin?  
  
Yugi: yes this wont take long [shuffles deck]  
  
[YU-GI-OH]  
  
Bakura: ahhh the pharaoh how I long to make you taste bitter defeat  
  
Yugi: keep longing cos it wont happen.  
  
Both: lets duel!!  
  
Yugi 4000 Baakura 4000  
  
Bakura: [draws] hah. wait till he tastes the force of this card [looks at winged dragon of ra]  
  
Yugi: I have no time to waste, who knows what marik is doing with joey.. or wait what if bakura is just saying that so that I will lose concentration and so he will win my god card. [laughs to himself] I was foolish to believe that marik could be back. no that's just crazy, but just to be sure I better make sure joey is safe  
  
Bakura: are you going to move or do I have to?  
  
Yugi: no, I place kuriboh and a card face down, make your move  
  
Bakura: [I'll bet that the card he played was multiply so that he could use it with his kuriboh and when I attack he will activate it] I play [sneers] hook of darkness and it allows me to take control of one of your magic or trap cards on the field, so say goodbye to your multiply card  
  
Yugi: [smiles]  
  
Bakura: [grabs card] whats so funny  
  
Yugi: look at the card  
  
Bakura: [shocked] castle walls!!! But this card is useless why would you play that??  
  
Yugi: so that you would waste your powerful magic card on a card that I don't even need  
  
Bakura: [frowns] a smart move but one that is meaningless to this duels outcome [wait till this fool sees me using his card against him] I play fallen warrior [300/1500] in defence  
  
Yugi: I sacrifice kuriboh for [slams card on duel disk] ansatsu [1700/1500]  
  
Bakura: I skip my turn  
  
Yugi: now ansatsu destroy his fallen warrior!!  
  
Bakura: I activate castle walls  
  
Yugi: [smile fades]  
  
Bakura: this card seem familiar? Well it should seeing as its yours, how ironic the card you discarded is the card that will serve useful to me as now my fallen warrior gains 500 extra defence points for this turn [300/2000]  
  
Yugi 3700 Bakura 4000  
  
Bakura: the first of many life points that you will lose  
  
Yugi: my ninja isnt finished yet [draws] go legendary sword and power him up [2000/1800]  
  
Bakura: don't make me laugh!!! He still cant defeat my fallen warrior  
  
Yugi: no but next turn when castle walls is discarded he will  
  
Bakura: im afraid there wont be a next turn for fallen warrior as I sacrifice him for [sniggers] dark necrofere [2200/2800] try defeating that!!  
  
Yugi: [draws] hrmmm [this will have to do] I play a card face down.. [folds arms] now give me your best shot  
  
Bakura: [draws] [hmmm dark sanctuary perfect. now all I need to do is build up an arsneal of monsters and then I will unleash it and yugi will be defeated].  
  
Bakura: I play this card [slips card onto magic area] and I add dream clown [1200/900] to defence, now dark necrofere destroy his ansatsu  
  
Yugi: not so fast as I had played waiboku so all damage is resisted.. this turn  
  
Bakura: [sigh] sounds like your running out of moves  
  
Yugi: [I will have If I don't draw something good] [draws] ha ha!! [removes ansatsu] go summoned skull [2500/1200]  
  
Bakura: blast that card could complicate matters. although [looks at dark sanctuary] I may have to play this earlier then planned but it will be worth it  
  
Bakura: I activate dark sanctuary and I pay my dream clown as a tribute and switch dark necrofere to defence.  
  
Yugi: [this guy isnt as easy as I expected maybe I wont get out of this quickly] [draws] now I play monster reborn to revive kuriboh and I play another magic or trap card..  
  
Bakura: [gasps] this time he must have multiply!! Why else would he revive kuriboh.[draws] its too bad that this card will ruin his plan, I play change of heart to control your kuriboh and I sacrifice it for dark sanctuary and I also play silver fang in defence [1200/800]  
  
Yugi: [bursts out laughing] you would choose to eliminate a weak kuriboh over my powerful summoned skull?  
  
Bakura: don't act like you didn't want kuriboh on the field, why else would you have revived him!!  
  
Yugi: as a decoy!! [flips card] the card I played was magic jammer so I discard a card in my hand to destroy your dark sanctuary!!  
  
Bakura: [shocked] no way!!!  
  
Yugi: [nods]  
  
Bakura: you wont get away with that!!  
  
Bakura: [looks at the winged dragon of ra] [with my dark sanctuary gone I may need to use this card to defeat him] for my turn I play wicked shoe in defence [200/300]  
  
Yugi: [draws] hmm mysterious illusion.. using this card may be risky as misusing this card cost weevil dearly.. I play one card and now summoned skull attack silver fang  
  
Bakura: I activate wicked shoes special ability!!  
  
Yugi: [shocked] what??  
  
Bakura: it allows one of my monsters to take the hit for another monster so summoned skull has attacked dark necrofere  
  
Yugi: no, so I lose life points..  
  
Bakura: [smuggly] very observent  
  
Yugi 3400 Bakura 4000  
  
Bakura: [gulps] [I have 3 monsters on the field now so I must. yes I have no choice]  
  
Bakura: [nervously] I sacrifice all 3 of my monsters for  
  
[storm brews]  
  
Yugi: [eyes widening]  
  
[Light shines on bakura]  
  
Bakura: the winged dragon of ra!!!  
  
[lightning strike and huge golden figure appears]  
  
Yugi: no way [marik must have given it to him]  
  
Bakura: prepare for the end as my god card is far too powerful for you [3600/3900]  
  
Yugi: looks at hand, I don't think I have anything that could defeat that  
  
Bakura: now I use the winged dragons instant attack ability and I attack your summoned skull  
  
Yugi 2300 Bakura 4000  
  
Yugi: this isnt good..  
  
Bakura: well pharaoh do you give up?  
  
Yugi: [sternly] never!! [looks at face down card] [it may be risky but its my only hope!!]  
  
Yugi: now I activate mysterious illusion and transform it into relinquished [o/o]  
  
Bakura: [shocked] what is this!!  
  
Yugi: it is my rare and most powerful card that allows me to transform my magic card into any card I wish  
  
Bakura: [horrofied] then that makes the card unbeatable!!  
  
Yugi: true..[I sure hope that he doesent find the weakness of this card]  
  
Bakura: every card has its weakness and I will find out that ones [reaches into pocket]  
  
Yugi: what are you looking for?  
  
Bakura: this!! [holds out millenium eye] now I will read your mind!!  
  
Yugi: no.. you cant!!  
  
Bakura: [its too late I already have and I know all about your card [pockets golden eye]  
  
Yugi: well theres nothing you can do about it!! As I take your winged dragon as relinquisheds sheild!!  
  
Bakura: [grimly] I am sorry to do this my winged dragon but.. I play pain for joy which allows me to sacrifice one of my monsters and add its attack points to my life points  
  
Bakura 7600 Yugi 2300  
  
Bakura: now I play dark magic curtain to bring ryu-ran[2200/2600] and I play swords of revealing light so you cant attack me for 3 turns  
  
Yugi: [this doesent look good] [draws] [if he knows my mystical illusions secret then I may be in real trouble but if I can use this card and luck serves me well I may well still be in with a shot] I play one card face down  
  
Bakura: attack ryu-ran!!!  
  
Yugi 100 Bakura 7600  
  
Bakura: as I expected your illusion was nothing more then its name suggests and now you have nothing.  
  
Yugi: [smiles] oh yes I do as I play magician of faith [200/300] and its ability allows me to bring back any magic card from the graveyard and I bring back your dark magic curtain and I use it to revive my dark magician!! And I add another card face down  
  
Bakura: first I play sword of dark destruction on ryu-ran[2600/2400] and next to ensure my victory I play monster reborn to revive my winged dragon of ra[3600/3900]  
  
Bakura: now ra destroy his dark magician  
  
Yugi: I activate mystical box so now my dark magican exchanges places with ryu ran!! So it suffers your god cards power  
  
Yugi 100 Bakura 6600  
  
Bakura: a minor setback!!  
  
Yugi: its more then that as now your winged dragon of ra has been sent back to the graveyard!!  
  
Bakura: what!!  
  
Yugi: magic cards only last one turn on a god card if you were the owner of it you would have known that  
  
Yugi: and now you will pay for that dark magic attack!!!  
  
Yugi 100 Bakura 4100  
  
Yugi: and I sacrifce my magician of faith for volcano warrior [2700/1200] next turn It will be all over  
  
Bakura: [laughs] don't make a mockery of me yugi moto I wont be defeated [my blunder with ra has cost me dearly but I still wont lose] I play board of demise so in five turns the board will spell out a word and that will be the end of you, and I play zombie warrior [900/0] in defence  
  
Yugi: dark magician destroy his warrior and volcano warrior attack him directly!!  
  
Yugi 100 Bakur 1400  
  
[letter f appears]  
  
Bakura: [nervous] in 4 more turns its over  
  
Yugi: [confident] wrong!! In 1 more turn its over  
  
Bakura: I play hane hane[400/300] in defence and its ability allows me to choose one of your cards to be warped back to your hand and I choose volcano warrior.  
  
Yugi: [laughs] destroy it dark magician and I also play beta the magnet warrior [1700/1400]  
  
[letter I is spelt out]  
  
Bakura: [holds head]  
  
Yugi: its all over bakura  
  
Bakura: no I will never be defeated!! [draws] [burst out laughing]  
  
Yugi: something funny?  
  
Bakura: [sinster grin] I have just got the card that will help me achieve victory I play scape goats  
  
[4 sheep tokens spread across the field]  
  
Bakura: your loser of a friend should recognise that card!!  
  
Yugi: big mistake!!! I play soul exchange to sacrifice 3 of your sheep tokens for slyfer the sky dragon!!!  
  
[holy music fills area]  
  
Bakura: [eyes fill with fear] no.  
  
Yugi: yes slyfer is here [5000/5000] now dark magician destroy his remaining sheep token and slyfer attack his life points..  
  
Yugi 100 Bakura 0  
  
Bakura: [drops to knees] but how could I?  
  
Yugi: no my prize?  
  
Bakura: [weakly] marik.. I failed you. [hands over the winged dragon of ra and locater card]  
  
Yugi: [gasps] the winged dragon of ra is mine [leaves area]  
  
Bakura: forgive me marik [clutches deck] but I will get that card back [stands up] you will pay for this yugi moto 


	10. the return of evil

[at the hotel]  
  
Marik: now wheeler prepare for the last battle you will ever play!!  
  
Joey: [looks around] oh man this room is full of dead bodies... [i sure hope tristan finds yugi in time]  
  
Marik: do you have any idea why i am dueling you?  
  
Joey: [angry] of course i do!! you want my god card  
  
Marik: thats not the only reason...  
  
Joey: huh? whats the other reason?  
  
Marik: you will find out in good time now.... [shuffles deck] its over wheeler!!  
  
Joey: [draws] [man i dunno what to do!! if i win this marik will use his shadow powers on me and the same will happen if i lose.. the only way i can get out of this alive is if yugi gets here so i have to stall marik]  
  
Marik: go alligator sword [1500/1200] in attack mode and one card face down  
  
Joey: alligator sword... thats my card!!!  
  
Marik: correct i have every card at my disposal so my entire deck is made up of the same cards as in your deck so i can outmatch you by using your own cards aganist you!!  
  
Joey: my entire deck?  
  
Marik: except for on card that is exclusive to my deck...  
  
Joey: the winged dragon of ra huh?  
  
Marik: wait and see!!  
  
Joey:well take this!! go gearfried the iron knight[1800/1000] destroy his alligator!!  
  
Marik: activate mirror force  
  
[attack is deflected back to gearfried]  
  
Joey: no my knight...  
  
Marik: now i summon swordsman of lanstar [500/1200] no both my monsters attack him directly  
  
Joey 2000 Marik 4000  
  
Joey: [oh man another attack like that and i'm toast] ok now i play time wizard [500/400] no i use its special effect [takes out coin] i'll let you call  
  
Marik: i always perfer HEADS  
  
Joey: [gulps] [tosses] heads it is...  
  
Marik: i'm not suprised [withdraws golden necklace]  
  
Joey: you predicted the future with the millenium necklace?  
  
Marik: correct  
  
Joey: how did you get that off ishizu?  
  
Marik: ishizu is no more  
  
Joey: huh?  
  
Marik: she was no match for my shadow powers  
  
Joey: [shocked] you killed your own sister?  
  
Marik: and i would do it again...  
  
Joey: [bows head] man... [looks at life points]  
  
Joey 1750 Marik 4000  
  
Joey: i play 3 cards next face down  
  
Marik: i summon harpies brother [1800/800] and a card face down.. now attack all 3 of my monsters and end wheelers miserable exsistence  
  
Joey: not so fast as i had scape goats face down so my four sheep tokens are now on the field...  
  
Marik: activate magic jammer  
  
Joey: no... way it cant..  
  
Marik: attack harpie!!  
  
Joey: activate magic cylinder so you take the damge!!  
  
Joey 1750 Marik 2200  
  
Marik: no matter now alligator sword attack  
  
Joey: negate attack!!  
  
Marik: go swordsman of lanstar!!  
  
Joey 1250 Marik 2200  
  
Joey: [gasps] man i cant hold off much longer... come on yugi...  
  
[in town]  
  
Yugi: [come on please dont let marik be back] [runs towards city centre]  
  
Yugi: [joey has got to be ok] [trips on rock]  
  
Yugi: [sobs into ground]  
  
Yami: YUGI GET UP!!  
  
Yugi: but if marik is back he wont hesitate to ... KILL JOEY  
  
Yami: allow me to take control of your body and i will track down marik and take him out once and for all  
  
Yugi: k..  
  
[YU-GI-OH]  
  
Yugi: [gets up off ground]  
  
[tristan runs up]  
  
Tristan: [pants hey yugi i need to tell you something?  
  
Yugi: answer me this is marik back?  
  
Tristan: yeah!!! how did you know?  
  
Yugi: theres no time!! where is joey and marik  
  
Tristan: in the hotel...  
  
Yugi: no... the hotel is miles away [lowers head] we wont get there in time  
  
Tristan: we have to try!!  
  
Yugi: right.. lets go!!  
  
[both run towards hotel]  
  
[meanwhile]  
  
Joey 1250 Marik 2200  
  
Joey: i play waiboku so you cant harm me this turn  
  
Marik: i play ancient telescope to view the first five card in your deck [looks at cards] and now i play one card face down  
  
Joey: [draws] woah!! my god card now if i could only get it to the field i play change of heart to control harpies brother and i add 7 coloured fish in attack mode [1800/900] now 7 coloured fish attack swordsman of lanstar!!  
  
Marik: activate waiboku!!  
  
Joey: grrr  
  
Marik: i told you i had the same cards as you in my deck.. now i play card destruction so now both players must discard their hand to the graveyard  
  
Joey: [my god card!!]  
  
Marik: remember wheeler i had used ancient telescope to see the cards at the top of your deck so i know you had your god card now perpare for the end!! i play monster reborn to revive ONYX FLARE OF SATAN [4800/4800]  
  
Joey: no... my god card [falls to knees]  
  
Marik: and thats not all!! for i sacrifice my other two monsters for the GREEN EYES EMERALD DRAGON [3000/2000]  
  
Joey: what the.... but blaze won that card...  
  
Marik: bakura defeated him and brought it to my attention that this card had fallen into the wrong hands...  
  
Joey: what do you mean?  
  
Marik: your very curious for someone on the verge of defeat!! NOW ITS OVER [laughs insanely]  
  
Joey: [falls to ground] this is it... i let you down yugi i'm sorry  
  
Marik: destroy him now my two monsters!!!  
  
Joey: i failed... [holds arm in front of face]  
  
......  
  
Joey: [looks up] HEY whats the deal why arent you attacking?  
  
Marik: [clutches head]  
  
Joey: huh?  
  
Marik: hes here!! [screams] he cant be... [sakes violently]  
  
Joey: woah hes losing it  
  
Marik: [turns round] hes right here  
  
Joey: who? yugi???  
  
Marik: YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE [throws smokebomb]  
  
Joey: [coughs at smoke] huh? hes gone [looks on ground] all right!!! 2 locater cards and my green eyes!! [sniggers] looks like i win!! good job you showed up eh yugi?... yugi? where are you buddy  
  
Deep voice: YOU DID NOT HEED MY WARNING MARIK WHEN NEXT WE MEET YOUR END WILL COME ISHIZUS BLOOD WILL NOT HAVE BEEN SHED IN VAIN!!  
  
Joey: whos there? [a ghost?] oh man i'm so outta here!!! [runs out of hotel]  
  
[outside of hotel]  
  
Joey: man... that wasnt yugi... whos in there?  
  
[walks towards town]  
  
Joey: [looks around] looks like mariks gone now [sits down on bench] woah!! man that was exhausting!!  
  
Yugi: come tristan we have to hurry!!!  
  
Tristan: yeah joeys up in the hotel but by now he might be toast and .... hey is that joey sitting on that bench?  
  
Yugi: joey? [looks at bench] hey!!! it is you  
  
Joey: [looks over] hey yugi!! man am i glad to see you..  
  
Yugi: so is it true?  
  
Joey: is what true?  
  
Tristan: HE MEANS ABOUT MARIK YOU DUNCE!!  
  
Joey: oh yeah yeah hes back  
  
Tristan: pretty calm about it...  
  
Joey: [angry] yeah well why shouldnt i be!!! mr piss in his pants!!  
  
Tristan: you wanna say that to my face [fists clenched]  
  
Yugi: stop you guys... what happened joey  
  
Joey: [lowers fist] well its simple marik challenged me to a duel for my god card... we fought and then during the duel, i was winning of course  
  
Tristan: [raises eyebrow] of course..  
  
Joey: and then all of a sudden this voice shouted something out and well marik fled...  
  
Yugi: a voice?  
  
Joey: yeah this deep voice that sounded kinda familiar  
  
Yugi: what did they say?  
  
Joey: something about revenge for ishizu being killed..  
  
Yugi: [shocked] ishizu was killed!!  
  
Tristan: who killed her  
  
Yugi: [sits on bench] i cant beleive it [reverts to normal form]  
  
Yugi: it was marik wasnt it...  
  
Joey: thats what the voice said  
  
Yugi: and marik got away?  
  
Joey: as far as i know yeah and look [withdraws card] i won my green eyes emerald dragon back  
  
Yugi: [smiles weakly] very nice but... hold on... marik must have won that card off blaze!!! but what does marik have to do with blaze?  
  
Tristan: listen guys i hate to interupt this thinking session but with marik on the lose maybe its better if we find tea and stick together right?  
  
Yugi: yeah good thinking shes at the hospital with gary bishowun  
  
Joey: ok [nods] lets go 


End file.
